A Frosty Heart
by IdinaMenzelIsMyQueen
Summary: What would've happened if Hans didn't lock Elsa up in jail? What if he felt the same rejection that she does? Elsa still thinks he loves Anna, her bubbly little sister, however she can't resist growing closer & closer to him. But when he confesses his feelings, she knows she can't hurt him like she hurt Anna. First fanfic! T because I'm super paranoid. Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1- Fall of the Ice Chandelier

**A Frosty Heart**

_Elsa looked over at Hans with an unreadable expression. Her heart pounded with adrenaline, but was it because she was just almost crushed by her own chandelier, or the green eyes staring back at her?_

"Don't become the monster they fear you are!" Elsa heard Hans cry out, his voice almost pleading her. She held two men captive with her icy powers, both on the verge of death. One, pinned to a wall, held his breath to avoid the sharp dagger of ice almost touching his neck. The other was trying in vain to hang on to the slippery balcony of the beautiful palace, a block of ice pushing him off the edge. She ceased her powers, her eyes widened in horror. A sickness inside of her grew, until she could barely breathe. Elsa looked down at her hands; those hands that were about to take the life of people trying to save her home. She was terrible- a monstrosity who unknowingly ruined the lives of the citizens of Arendale. How could she not know her own power?

The blonde looked up, still stricken by the reality of the situation. Her crystal blue eyes, wide and terrified, watched as the man pinned against the wall raised up his weapon with a free hand. Elsa felt the weight of grief fall on her shoulders as she braced herself to die. It was the only option at this point. If the man didn't kill her, then he would be killed. She felt tears come to her eyes; the thought of bringing her own destruction onto herself was too much to handle. Tired and defeated, Elsa closed her eyes and waited for the sharp impact of the arrow to pierce through the cool fabric on her pale skin and plunge into her heart. She deserved this after what she did to Anna.

Suddenly, she saw Hans jump towards the icy stalagmites in which the pinned man was surrounded and grab a hold of the weapon. Elsa's eyes flew open as she heard the fire of the arrow. But feeling no pain, she looked up to see the arrow had struck the beautiful chandelier directly above her. Hearing the crack of the ice, she ran as fast as she could to avoid the sharp shards crashing around her. Hans watched her with a horrified and worried expression as Elsa slipped and fell on the ground, the ice flying everywhere.

**AN: Woohoo! First chapter of first fan fiction! Wow... even though I'm a bad writer, I didn't realize this chapter was so short! :( Oh well, next chapter will be better! Please leave a review for "A Frosty Heart" so I can improve my writing and make you readers happy. Bonsai!**


	2. Chapter 2- Hot and Cold

**A Frosty Heart: Chapter 2**

Elsa felt warmth surrounding her- something unusual but not necessarily unpleasant- and nuzzled up to the source. Feeling something slightly cooler press against her forehead, she disregarded it and moved over so she couldn't feel it. Elsa smiled softly at the change in temperature; the heat was completely different then what she was used to. In her room, all alone and hidden from society, she was always chilly, so warmth was something she never really got acquainted with. But if this is what warmth felt like... Elsa wasn't sure if the cold was much better.

However, Elsa's eyes flew open when she felt this heat source move.

Looking up, she saw Hans looking down at her, a relieved expression drawn across his face. His green eyes, though still slightly clouded with worry, lightened up when he saw Elsa stir from her insensible state. She was moving around a bit earlier, but hadn't opened her eyes until now, and was still a bit drowsy. Her eyes, normally clear, composed, and alert, were now dazed and bewildered. She was curled up in a loose ball, and snuggled into Hans' lap. Her platinum blonde hair was in a loose braid, but there were many wisps and strands of hair poking out. Did she look her best? Absolutely not. But for some reason, Hans thought she was strangely beautiful.

Elsa slowly picked up her head and looked around at her surroundings. She was still in her ice palace; luckily her powers were strong enough to withhold the blow of the heavy chandelier. However, instead of being on the upper level, they were now in the foyer, towards the back corner. Looking back up at Hans, she noticed he was shivering, but trying to stay still. Elsa smiled gently at his acting and opened her mouth.

"Um... Hey." she said softly, though in the grand room it echoed and made it seem louder than how she really said it.

Hans looked down at Elsa and smiled back. On the inside, he was slightly terrified of what she would do to him once she regained her senses, but he brushed it off to keep a calm demeanor.

"Hey. The other guys went back home; luckily, you didn't hurt them too much physically. Are you all right? A big shard of ice cut your wrist, so I wrapped it up with a bit of my shirt. We can get a better bandage once we get back to Arendale." he suggested, gesturing towards left hand.

Elsa looked down at her wrist, and noticed that Hans was right. There was a band of off-white fabric tied around her wrist, with a blotch of red blood on the underside. Looking over the rest of her body, she saw several small cuts and even a very shallow gash on the inside of her knee. She bit her lip slightly at the sight of all the injuries, but didn't make a huge deal out of it.

But then, Elsa remembered what else Hans had said. _We can get a better bandage once we get back to Arendale._ At this, she furrowed her groomed brows and looked back at Hans.

"No, I won't be getting a better bandage, because I'm not going back to Arendale." she scowled, and attempted to stand. When she stood, however, she felt dizziness come over her and she fell down again, back into Hans' lap.

Hans looked down at her with a worried yet stern expression when she tried to stand.

"What do you mean you're not going back to Arendale?" he asked her, confused. "You won't get better unless a doctor can look at your wounds."

Elsa glared at him and then turned away, sliding off of his lap- however warm it was. "So? Why would you care? I hurt Anna, the person you 'love'," with quotes around the word love, "and I could hurt you too. Hell, I hurt all of Arendale with my powers." she hissed.

Hans suddenly remembered Anna, the girl he was pretending to love to obtain the throne, and was curious about the state she was in.

"You... you hurt Anna? What happened to her? What did you do!?" he asked with a fake sense of both anxiety and ferocity. Behind Elsa's back, he smirked as he watched Elsa react to his harsh tone.

Elsa closed her eyes and clutched her heart at the painful memory of hurting her innocent little sister. Feeling tears come to her eyes, she took a shuddery breath and wiped the water droplets dripping slowly down her pale face.

"I... I struck her with my ice powers. But it was an accident, and I was angry, and she kept provoking me, and I couldn't help it!" She rambled, trying in vain to not sound like the cruel monster she was. "I don't know where I struck her..." she continued, "yet I can only pray that I didn't strike her heart," she whispered.

Elsa shakily managed to get to her feet and turned back slowly to face Hans. "Just go away before I hurt you too, alright? You need to be there for Anna, so get going." she muttered, staggering towards the staircase.

Hans walked cautiously towards the door, before stopping right as he opened the door and without turning around said, "I'll be back here next week with some better bandages. If you're not here, I will gather more men and hunt you down until we know Arendale will be safe. If that means that you'll be killed, I then that's what must happen."

With that, he walked out of the palace and slammed the doors behind him, leaving Elsa colder than ever before.

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter! I made this one a bit longer, so please review and tell me if you liked it. I'm sorry I'm not so good at this yet, but with your support, I'm sure I can do better! Have a good night!**


End file.
